Child of the Serpent
by Juushika
Summary: Response to PxW's Challenge. Harry is abandoned at four and grows up as a rather ‘feral child’, raised by your neighborhood friendly Basilisk, and speaks no English. Tom RiddleHarry, RatingWarnings may change.
1. Default Chapter

SEQ CHAPTER h r 1DISCLAIMER: Nope, I do not own, nor claim to own, any of the Harry Potter... ANYTHING. I'm not making any money on this at all, yadda yadda yadda.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a responce to PxW's challenge. The criteria goes as follows:

Harry was raised by a serpent (or any other anguiform being), so the only language he understand was Parseltongue.  
Harry had stayed with the Dursleys until he was 4 years old, and was abuse by them, thus his distrust of humans.  
Harry learn to become an Animagus (by himself or from others, whatever), and he choose his animagus form to be a silver (or black) serpent.  
Voldemort would thinks Harry is just an unknown poisonous snake and take him as his new pet (at first anyhow).

WARNINGS: OMG!!!1oneoneone!!1 This is going to be slash! Boys kissing boys! Shonien-ai! Yaoi! Gayness! Whatever! No likie, no readie. If you are offended by this sort of thing, and after reading this warning (or... not reading it, in which case you I will laugh at you more) you read this fic and flame me... I will laugh at you. And use said flames to warm me toeses at night. Nya.

ON WITH DA STORY!

It was always dark in Harry's room, but he wouldn't have been able to see much, anyway. He like seeing colors though, and would sit on his ancient mattress that took up the whole room, and pass his things through the thin lines of light that shone through the cracks in the grated window in his door. His blanket was red, his worn teddy-bear was tan with a tarnished blue bow, and his food tended to be many different colors (Carrots were his favorite food, on account of their bright orange coloring). Meals were always his favorite time of the day for that reason. Aunt Petunia would jerk open his door, flooding his room with light, briefly letting him see the yellows of his wall, and the vibrant hues of Petunia's garish dresses (Harry knew better than to touch her dress though; that would earn him a sound slap across the face). She'd drop a small plastic plate of food on his bed, in front of him, place a small cup of water (or occasionally juice) in his hands, and shut the door again with a snap. The only time he ever was allowed to leave his room (which was in fact a small cupboard under the stairs) was to be roughly pulled into the bathroom to relieve himself and to wash.

The drill company that Harry's uncle Vernon worked for was doing quite well. They were expanding, and Vernon was being transferred to a new building out of Surrey; which meant that the Dursley's were moving. So, one day, Vernon loaded the four year-old Harry into his car, and drove out of town. Neither Vernon nor Petunia wanted to deal with their nephew any longer, and had agreed that, sense the were moving, they'd take him to an orphanage before the move. Or, that's what Petunia though her husband was doing that day.

Vernon knew that trying to get an orphanage to take Harry would be a mess. There would be questions, like why he was trying to unload the four year-old while he was still more then capable of taking care of the child, and it would be a long and tedious process. Vernon wanted to wipe his hands of Harry and be done with it, which is why Vernon stopped at the edge of a wildlife preserve instead of an orphanage.

A/N: Yeah, I know the chapter's short. I have more written, but this seemed like a good place to cut it off, when the part that I actually cut it off at, did not. So, I'll just incorporate said part into the next chapter, which will hopefully be longer. Woot.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. Still not making any money.

A/N: During parseltongue, the speakers will speak in italics, but will never use more then the correct amount of 'S's, becaussse ssspelling thingsss like thissss really annoyssss me. And Harry's sorta excepting of everything for a four year old because... well, he doesn't know what to be afraid of. So there. I win.

Harry was cold, and didn't know where he was or what was going on. He had never been outside the house before, and he was pretty sure that his uncle wasn't there anymore. He was scared, but he knew that crying noisily was bad (noise of any manner was bad, actually), and he got slapped for doing so, so he began to cry very silently. She heard it though. She had been sunning her self in a clearing before a large (from the sound of it) human lumbered past, and she headed back they way he came, curious as to what a human was doing in _this_ forest. Soon, she had come across Harry.

Harry was very lucky, to say the least. The basilisk that found him had just eaten. She flicked her tongue in the direction of the terrified human, determining it to be very small, and therefor a child, obviously abandoned. She turned and started to leave; she wanted nothing to do with humans, child or not. She snorted to her self contemptuously, "_Well, at least the human didn't eat his young, I suppose. Which is more then I can say for _some_ of the creatures here..._"

Now, this shocked Harry enough to stop his frightened crying. The large green moving thing had _spoken, and he had understood it_, unlike when his aunt and uncle spoke to him, which was a rarity in itself. Completely stunned by this, Harry decided to see if he could speak as well, "_lady?" _Harry had decided that the thing sounded female to him, and addressed it as such.

It was the Basilisk's turn to be completely shocked. She maneuvered her self around to face him, testing the air in front of her as she went. The human was the only thing around generating heat, and was the only thing that could have spoken. _"... Did you just speak to me, Child?" _She asked incredulously.

Harry immediately stuck his little fingers into his mouth, feeling that he had done something wrong, "_'m sorry. I won't do it anymore."_

The basilisk slowly swung her head in closer to Harry, as if peering at him. Harry stared wide eyed at her, his vision becoming clearer as she neared. He had _never_ seen anything like her before... but something seemed off about her. She interrupted his musings by addressing him thoughtfully again, _"A Parselmouth." _She swung her head a bit, in contemplation, _"I've never met one before. Tell me, child, what are you doing out here?"_

Harry looked around a bit, seeing nothing but different shades of green and brown, _"I don't know. Where is 'here'?" _

If the basilisk had eyebrows, she would have raised one, _"We're in my forest. The Muggles call it a Wildlife Preserve, the Wizards use it to have a spot for magical creatures to live without worrying about Muggles seeing them." _

Harry was silent, not understanding most of what she said. She seemed to regard him for a minute, _"What is your name, child?"_

Harry was quite for a couple of seconds, thinking about this, _"What's a 'name'?"_

The basilisk tightened her face, making a snake's version of a frown, _"Why, a name is what you are called." _

Harry sucked on his fingers contemplatively. There was something that his uncle and aunt always called him... "... Boy."

_"What? You'll have to try to say that in Parseltongue." _she paused, _"that's what we're speaking, you know." _

Harry crinkled his forehead, "_It's... My name is Boy, I think. That's what I'm called."_

_"Boy? That's... Well, that's not a proper name, that's what you _are_." _

Harry was quite, _"Well... What's your name?"_

_"I don't have a name. I wasn't given one." _

_"Why not?"_

She gave a hissing chuckle that shook her whole body, making her head bob slightly, _"That's a bit of a story, really. Where did your father go?" _She worded her question carefully, not wanting to upset the boy.

Harry frowned again, pulling his hand away from his mouth with an audible pop, repeating "father" over and over in his head. Suddenly, something clicked in his mind, the word connecting with a meaning. There were lots of words that were in his newly discovered vocabulary that he didn't understand, but it seemed that if he concentrated long enough on them, they'd figure themselves out. _"That wasn't my father. That was my uncle. I don't have a father, I think." _

_"And your mother?"_

_"I don't have one of those either." _Harry paused, looking unsure about something, before making up his mind, _"I'd like to have one, though. Will you be my mother?"_

The basilisk stilled. That has been unexpected. She smiled as much as a snake can, _"I suppose it would be nice to have a son. Basilisks don't have those, we're created."_

Harry didn't really understand what that meant, but smiled up at her anyway. It was growing dark, and Harry shivered from the growing chill in the air. She noticed a slight drop in Harry's body-heat, _"It's time for good little human boys to go to sleep," _She said, curling herself next to Harry, scooting him so that he was leaning on her, and covered him with her tail, _"Would you like me to tell you a bedtime story?"_

_"Can it be about your name?"_

She let out another rumbling chuckle, _"Yes. Basilisks like myself are hatched from regular chicken eggs, if a toad sits on them. So, one day, a young dark and foolish wizard decides that _he_ wants a basilisk, in order to make himself more powerful. So, he hatches me. He thinks that when he's the first person I see, that I will regard him as a parent figure. But, Basilisks can kill people with their eyes, and he didn't want to take any chances..."_

She continued her tale until Harry had fallen asleep, keeping the details to a minimal. The wizard had taken the back of her head in a firm grasp after she had gotten a little look at him, tilted her head back, and lit his wand. She had tried to squirm away from the flame that was descending toward her left eye, wishing snakes had evolved to have eyelids. The wand tip was was pushed into her eye and twisted, her eye snapping and popping like overcooked meat. She writhed, but the process was repeated on her other eye, completely burning her eyes over. His grip had relaxed slightly, and she had managed to twist her head around, sinking her fangs into the flesh in-between his thumb and first-finger. She ended up in the forest, where she learned to adapt to her blindness.

AN: Wow, I got a lot of reviews. I guess I should write Tom/Harry fics more often. oo

SithelfJen: But, I is using the spellcheck and everything. ;; Dost thou mean my challenge criteria? 'Cause, I didn't write that, PxW did. Yup. thumbs up

Vampire Kid Kara: Thanks! I liked the idea too, which is why I'm writing it and junk. I wish I could take credit for the idea, but sadly, I cannot. wistful sigh

Nancy: Yeah, the main idea for the plot was PxW's, but if you are complementing my plot padding, then thank you. wiggles happily

Maryna: PxW is the author who made the challenge. She's on , they have a little individual challenge section. They also have bigger contests.

Serpent of Light: I hope you know that when I read you review I thrust my arms into the air and made little squealing noises. Thank you very much, you make me blush! (And, shhh. I can spell 'since' that way. I'm just cool like that. shifty look mebbeh I should actually read over my chapters before I post them. Nah.)

Thank you to everyone for the great reviews! I am quite pleased with myself now. You've given me an inflated head. If I didn't respond to your review, don't think that I didn't appreciate it, I just haven't had that many for a _story_ before, let alone a _chapter_ falls over You all are awesome.


End file.
